The invention relates to an apparatus for holding a urine bag on the leg of a user, especially on the thigh. Relevant art urine bags generally include a two-layer plastic material which is continuously bonded around its edges. The top of the bag includes an inlet with a plug-on cone for discharge of a condom urinal. The bottom of the bag has an outlet with a closable valve opening. Openings or eyes are provided at the upper and lower bonded edges of the bags. Velcro strips are pulled through the openings to fix the bag in position around the thigh and secure the strips to each other at their ends. These strips unpleasantly cut into the thigh. Also, by utilizing similar strips positioned and closed around the hip of the user, with a suspended urine bag, the bag may again be held at thigh level. The unpleasant cutting effect is the same. In both cases, the securing method is not only uncomfortable, but also involves the risk of impairing blood circulation.